Medicines to be dosed to a patient by means of intravenous injection include a combination which causes degeneration due to interaction between medicines such as decomposition, discoloration, aggregation, and precipitation if they are stored in a mixed state, such as a combination of amino acid infusion and dextrose infusion, a combination of fat emulsion and electrolyte solution, and a combination of phosphoric acid-containing solution and calcium-containing solution.
For example, medicines supplied as a solid formulation include medicines such as antibiotics which cause degeneration such as decomposition and discoloration if they are stored while dissolved in advance in a solution such as a physiological salt solution.
Therefore, for storing such medicines, to prevent degeneration during storing and realize easy and aseptic mixing when the medicines are used, a multi-chamber container has been used which has a plurality of container portions capable of containing the above-described medicine combination or a combination of the above-described medicine and a solution thereof in a divided manner and capable of communicating these container portions at the time of use.
However, at recent medical care fields, the burden on medical staff is excessively great, so that medical accidents may occur such that the medical staff forgets the process to communicate the container portions of the multi-chamber container in some cases, and there is a possibility that only a part of the medicines contained in the multi-chamber container is administrated to a patient by mistake or a plurality of the medicines that have not been completely mixed are administrated to a patient.
Therefore, to prevent such medical accidents, a multi-chamber container in which container portions reliably communicate with each other and medicines contained in the container portions are reliably mixed has been demanded.
Patent Document 1 proposes a multi-chamber medical container including a plurality of container portions, a partitioning weak sealed portion that partitions the container portions, a medicine discharge port connected to the container portions, and a discharge weak sealed portion that partitions at least one of the container portions and the medicine discharge port, wherein at least one of the plurality of container portions contains a liquid medicine, the partitioning weak sealed portion and the discharge weak sealed portion are opened by increase of the pressure in the container portions, and a pressure necessary for opening the discharge weak sealed portion is higher than a pressure necessary for opening the partitioning weak sealed portion. According to this multi-chamber medical container, to discharge medicines in the multi-chamber container from the medicine discharge port, it is necessary to mix the medicines contained in the plurality of container portions partitioned by the partitioning weak sealed portion once and then open the discharge side weak sealed portion, so that the medicines contained in the container portions can be reliably mixed before they are discharged from the multi-chamber container.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-136570